


The way our family operates

by convenience



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, ada is pregnant, and everyone is armed, supportive family, tommy shelby has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenience/pseuds/convenience
Summary: Tommy has to rely on Ada, who is pregnant and ready to shoot someone to prove a point.
Relationships: Ada Shelby & Tommy Shelby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Peaky Blinders Exchange Round Two: Season 5 Edition





	The way our family operates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdywhistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdywhistle/gifts).



Miss Ada Shelby, political advisor to Mr Thomas Shelby, does not take calls out of business hours, despite working from home. She has a family, her son and her soon-to-be daughter. Being pregnant does not stop her from working, why should it? Ada works with her brother, who now knows better than to do anything like he would have in the past without her knowledge.

She is very close to shouting down the phone the second she picks it up, now four months pregnant, bump visible and making it hard for her to get anything done without patronising smiles and people giving up seats in parks for her. 

Ada would stand.

There is a reason she doesn’t shout - Tommy’s voice comes through the receiver.

“Thomas Shelby, is this Ada?” Tommy introduced himself through the crackly phone - it was the height of technology, but still Ada preferred speaking face to face. 

“I’d love to know who else it might be, Tom.” Ada hummed, legs crossed as she sat on her sofa.

“Karl, maybe Jessie.” He reasoned, “Either way, you answered the phone. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Whatever you’re about to ask me to do, I reckon, why?” She asked, intrigued. Tommy was always particularly wary with taking her to things, let alone pregnant. 

“I need you to come look at a warehouse with me.”

“Ok..” She hummed, not trusting that he was telling the full truth. “And why do you need me there? This is a very roundabout way of spending time with me, Tom.” 

“Alfie isn’t free that day, and there’s a basement in it that I need to check out. It’s safe, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t, what with you being so far along -”

“-Not made of glass, Thomas. You know I’d kick arse even now. I’ll come, but I don’t want a word about me being in any sort of state. I can still tie my own shoes.” Ada reminded him, sure that he could practically see the look on her face.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up at eleven, wear a thick coat.” Tommy decided, a defeated sigh in his voice. “How is Karl?” 

“Karl’s doing well, don’t worry. I’ll see you at eleven, you get into bed with that rambing old man of yours, yeah? God knows you need rest.”

“He’s in the study finishing off his accounts, I’ll go tell him that God, and not to mention, Ada Shelby, needs him to come to bed.”

“You do that. I’ll see you in the morning, Tommy.”

“Goodnight, Ade.” He hummed, the soft noise accompanied by the beep telling her that the call ended. 

Ada got up, making her way around the house and turning the lights off, the front and back door locked. She’d developed a habit of checking it twice since John had passed. A letter from Esme glared at her from its place on her mantle, she’d reply once she was home from assessing the warehouse.

Sleep found her as easily as it did usually - not at all as she’d like it to, but not bad enough to complain. 

The next morning, Ada found herself woken by the sunlight coming through the blinds and the feeling of her turning stomach. Great. She lay on her back for a second, closing her eyes and willing the acidic bile to stay down but quickly dashed to the bathroom across the hall, hardwood floor cold on her feet as she skidded across the landing to tower above the sink.

Mornings were always hectic with Karl, even as much as he wanted to help. He had started walking to school at age ten, with a nice boy from down the road, and that had helped, but Ada sometimes wondered if the time period of 6am-9am was forever going to be a hellscape of spilt milk and lost school shoes. Then Ada remembered she was pregnant.

Before the time she’d been able to shower, Tommy was at her door .

“Ade, you ok?” Was his first question, which was hilarious seeing as she had to ask him that every time she’d seen him in what, the past ten years? “You look like shit, we can re organise if you want,” 

“Tom, I’m fine, come in before the cold comes in. Pay a fucking fortune in coal, I tell you.” She muttered, closing the door behind him. “Just been a busy morning, Karl managed to lose both shoes, one behind the sink, one next to the piano. How the fuck he manages it, I don’t know. How are the kids and that oversized bear of yours?”

“Everyone’s fine - Charlie, Ruby, and the oversized bear included, who sends his condolences.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and taking off his coat. “Now, the man we’re getting this warehouse off is just a normal man who inherited it off of his father, who was a farmer.”

“They are never normal men, Tommy.” She corrected, straightening her collar in the mirror. “Take the hat off in the house,” Ada refused to let anyone have their cap on in her house, whether Karl was there or not. They went on the top where little hands could not see or reach.

“I feel sorry for Karl.” He joked, earning a gentle swat. “You tell me at any point if you need to leave, or if the bloke is off, or anything. I’ll just put a hole in his head.” 

“Tom, I’m not made of toilet paper. Come on, honestly.” Ada huffed, walking through with him to the kitchen and filling the kettle. “Tea?”

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. “The girl walks out of small heath and into a big house and suddenly she’s offering tea?”

“I’ll ignore that. Four sugars?” She asked, already aware of his tendency for sweetness. Ada prefered hers black - some milk if she was feeling like it but mostly black.

“Of course. I’ll drive there, I’ve brought you a little pistol - I know you don’t like them in the house, I kept it in the car, but I want you to have it with you when we go out. Insurance, if anything.” He sipped his tea after she handed it to him, hoping she wouldn’t go completely Ada and start ranting at him either about how destructive guns are or about how she’s ‘not fucking delicate’ - Tommy was inclined to agree with both of those statements, now that he had his kids, but Ada was his sister and his inclination to protect her overrode all of it.

“I have one locked away in my wardrobe.” Ada admitted quickly, drinking her tea straight after as to stall any need to respond to what he might say. “Karl doesn’t know. Jess doesn’t know.”

“Ade, I have a collection of the fucking things, I’m not judging you at all.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you’ve got one.”

“I have nightmares about it. It’s behind two false backs in my wardrobe, I just don’t know what would happen if the police came or one of your fucking enemies or-”

“Ada, it’s alright. I get it.” Tommy quickly cut her off, knowing her better than he’d allow himself to know himself. “You don’t have to explain it to me,”

Ada sighed softly, taking their empty cups to the sink. “My coat still hides my stomach, it’s quite thick. Hopefully this farmer’s lad isn’t stupid enough to comment anything about it if he does notice - he knows who you are, doesn’t he?”

“He does. You ready to get going then?” Tommy asked from the hall, pulling his coat on. “If he says anything, I’ll sort it. Leave it to me, and please, for all things holy, don’t fight anyone. I know you have this thing about not being delicate, and you’re not delicate, but if anyone so much as glares at you -”  
“You’ll take their eyes from them so that they can’t see, I know, Tom.” Ada rolled her eyes, pulling her coat on and fastening it. “I’d kill for you, you know.” She could almost hear Jessie snark about Ada’s attempts of endearment and affection from all the way to her house.

“I wouldn’t let you, and it’s not going to happen.” Tommy decided quickly, opening the door. “So don’t think about it, yeah? Come on, let’s get this fucking basement over and done with.”

The car ride was as seamless as anything ever was with the Shelby clan, albeit that Ada and Tommy were the calmest by far. Tommy had always been softer on her, so Polly had said, and Ada had only ever really put up with Tommy. He had always driven like an angel, so much that Ada demanded he get out halfway through and let her drive the fucking thing or they’d be there for years.

When they got out of the car, and Ada had parked dangerously close to the man who was waiting - Tommy assumed that it was to prove a point, Ada knew it was. They got out in simple moves, streamlined and not without taking their eyes off of the man.

“Mr Shelby, it’s good to see you, and this is?” He greeted, hand out to shake Tommy’s, eyes trained on Ada. “I was told you would be bringing your advisor.”

Ada raised an eyebrow, shaking his bare hand with her gloved one. “And here I am. Ada Shelby, nice to meet you.” She caught a look Tommy was giving him and decided that it was quite possible the man might not make it past 4pm.

“Ah, right. I have heard that you’re an extremely forward thinking company, it’s very commendable. The warehouse is just behind us, let me take you for a tour and then we can discuss a price if you’re still interested.” He decided quickly, turning on his heel and beginning to walk.

Ada used his turned back to look at Tommy and hope to god that they had both gotten telekinetic abilities overnight. She had to remind herself that this man was just a simple farmer’s son who was just stuck in his father’s ways, and that he did not deserve to die at her hands just because of it. 

“Nothing commendable about it, Mr Ford. My sister is a talent,” Tommy paused for a second to light a cigarette. “And a dangerous woman, should you ask anyone who knows her.”

“I don’t doubt that, Mr Shelby.” He replied, not looking at them as he unlocked the big iron door. “Follow me - the stairs are a little short, but perfectly sound.” 

Time passed slow as possible, the man’s voice nasal and droney, Tommy close beside her as the cold tried to get through her coat. 

“Last but not least, the basement. There are a few rats, but I haven’t been able to get rid of them ‘cause of my bad back. Can’t even get in there,” He explained, handing Tommy and Ada a torch between them and opening the door, light streaming into an otherwise bottomless abyss.

“That’s alright, myself and Ada will look at it. Keep that door open.” Tommy decided, Ada taking the torch and turning it on, holding it at stomach level as to imitate the lighting of the tunnels as little as possible. 

“Alright. I’ll organise the papers in the office just down the hall, shout if you need anything.” 

And with that, Ada and Tommy were alone in the basement.

“C’mon, Tom. Just have to walk around the edge of the basement, I’ll feel for damp, you just focus on staying with me.” Ada decided, holding the torch with one hand, taking the glove off of her hand and trailing her fingers at the edges of the ceiling, aided by her high heels. “You still with me? It used to be dark all the time in watery,”

“Still here, Ada.” Tommy sighed, a hand on her back. He pretended it was to keep her from falling over, only it was to provide him some sense of grounding. “Still here. How’s your back?”

“Good. She’s not too big yet, so unless I spontaneously decide to become a ballet dancer or gymnast, I should be fine.” Ada hummed, feeling a strange, slimy damp on the wall. “Damp in this corner, Tom.”

By the time Ada looked back at him, his eyes were closed, and she hadn’t even noticed the constant scratching of the rats. Tommy obviously had.

“Tom,” She repeated, torch held under her arm. “You’re okay, I’m here,” Ada knew it was dangerous but she embraced him, hoping something about the contact would bring him back, like a child in a bad dream. “I’m here, it’s just us, yeah?”

Then, Ada looked towards the door, and saw Mr Ford at the door with something in his hand. Suddenly, there was something fierce and instinctual running through her, as if someone was threatening Karl.

“Mr Ford,” Ada took her gun from her coat pocket and held it out. “I would hope you’re not trying to intimidate me.”

“I was wondering what the noise was, was all, Ms Shelby.” His frame wilted, the red mist disappearing from her vision, Tommy now standing next to her, gun also held out.

“Good. You can leave now.” Tommy told him, free arm tight around Ada’s waist, careful not to put any pressure on anywhere that could harm her. Hell, he’d rather die.  
His figure sauntered away from the door, light flooding in where his shadow had been, making Ada sigh into his shoulder, the smell of cigarettes heavy in the fabric of his woolen coat. 

“C’mon, Ade.” Tommy hummed, beginning to walk back towards the stairwell. “I’ll sort the price out and then we can go.”

Ada nodded, confused by Tommy’s ability to have a slight tremor and then turn it all around so that it felt like he was looking after you, when she knew him well enough to see that he needed some help. She would let him live his little fantasy of being fine until they got back to hers, then she’d try and help him and his head rest.

Then again, that was easier said than done. 

She stood tall next to Tommy as he negotiated a price with the weird, wiry Mr Ford, eyes hard and unforgiving. Ada had something stirring in her stomach that was either the baby or her gut trying to tell her not to trust him.

Ah, the baby.

Ada made a quick u-turn, heels not helping her as she barreled her way out of the warehouse, managing to run to the canalside as it was no more than a few feet away - no doubt Tommy had chosen it because of it, and she had been quite thankful as she held onto the bridge with her free hand, bending as much as possible to avoid getting anything on her coat.

Within a few minutes, Tommy was by her side with considerably lighter pockets, perplexed and chest heaving from the running he’d done once out of Mr Ford’s eyesight.

“You scared me.” Tommy told her, a hand on her back.

“You scare me.” Ada reminded him, closing her eyes as her hand found her chest. “You ok?”

“Ada, you’ve just vomited in the canal. I hardly think I’m the most concerning here.” 

“You are. The babe has been kicking the shit out of me, this is normal.” She told him defiantly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, gloves back on. “She better be a deep sleeper when she comes, I swear. Already ruined a few dates, bless her.”

“With who?” Tommy asked, helping her to the car. “Do they know about the baby? What about Karl? Actually no, I don’t care, just as long as they make you happy and they’re not one of the many people you’re not allowed to date.” 

“Since when has that stopped me?” Ada grinned, getting into the car. “Jessie. Try and act surprised when everyone figures it out, yeah? You could do with acting practice.”  
“You could do with picking people who aren’t communists, fuck me.”


End file.
